Of Scabs and Healing
by blooberryjam
Summary: AU. sasusaku. Sasuke has lived with scars and tragedy. He, an Uchiha, is too proud to ask for help in mending his wounds. But life is notoriously mischievous and just maybe his bandage came in an unexpected package. A package of pink hair and green eyes.


At 17 Sasuke Uchiha does not know whether to laugh at or scold himself. He would like to think that after all these years after his family's death he isn't moping. But the empty bottles and cigarette smoke prove otherwise. He was mad. Mad at something that cannot express anger back but still throws one hell of a punch. He was mad at the world. Of all the things that had happened he thinks he rightfully can be.

In this instance he is mad at his idiotic so called best friend.

"Fucking dobe," the Uchiha gritted out through clenched teeth while running down the dark empty street.

Two in the morning. The stupid blonde woke him up at two to announce the arrival of the cops. All Sasuke wanted to was to get pissed. Pissed drunk to the point where nothing made sense. Hell, he could have done it alone but the dobe decided it was a brilliant idea to drag him to an arbitrary party. Now he had to pick up after Naruto.

"Come on," Sasuke whispered. "Here."

The pair ducked into the alley between two apartment buildings. The street light never looked as bright as it did now. Naruto and Sasuke squatted down behind the big ugly moss green dumpster. They waited in silence for 10 long suffocating minutes.

"I think we are clear," said Naruto breaking the deafening silence.

"Shut up, you're too loud," retorted Sasuke. "This is stupid. I shouldn't have come."

"Aww but teme, you had fun and you needed a good lay," defended Naruto. The smirk on the other boy's face told Naruto he wasn't too far from the truth.

"Hn. We'll go separately. Don't make so much noise."

"See ya Monday," the smiling blonde whisper-shouted. With that they departed in opposite directions.

* * *

Sasuke casually walked along the shadows of the street as to hide from unwanted company. For any other drunk walking would be a scene. For Sasuke, especially an Uchiha, drunk walking meant walking in an abnormally straight line. It was late and he was tired. Naturally this combination just irritated him. He just wanted to go home and take a shower. Wash the filth of the party off of him. Heck, he didn't even smell like himself anymore, all those mingling cheap perfumes and alcohol reeked from his pores. He yawned and blinked back the burning of his onyx eyes. Never mind a shower, a bed would do.

The half dazed teen bumped into something. Normally an Uchiha had the reflexes of a feline. But he was tired and still buzzed, causing him to recoil from the impact. The cold cement floor slammed into his rear. He stayed there for a good minute before letting the event sink in. As he stretched to stand up he could feel the bruise coming.

"Hey, you okay?" said a low voice.

It was not until that something opened its mouth that Sasuke realized someone else was there. Immediately, being cautious of trouble, he looked down to the speaker. A mass of pink greeted his blurred vision.

"Do you need help?" asked the voice again.

"Hn. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," countered the now annoying person. "You can't walk around in the middle of the night without any sense of direction. Hell, you shouldn't be out here."

Sasuke snorted, "But you are."

"That's different. Come," said the anonymous pink figure. Pink hair brushed against the side of Sasuke's cheek as he felt an arm wrap around his waist. Another hand draped his arm across a bone-y surface. The body was warm. It smelled sweet too. It was only after the curve of the other body pressed against Sasuke did he register it was a girl.

He didn't know where they were going. He barely knew what was going on. He just wanted to lie down. She didn't seem dangerous. On the other hand, he was much too tired to care. He couldn't remember much of what happened after but he did know that she kept her arm around his waist and his legs moved continuously as if it was routine. Then it was just black.

* * *

The stripes of sunshine sprawled across the bed. Underneath the thick blanket and spew of pillows was a dark haired man. Should he be a true man he would have been stretched comfortably parallel to the length of the bed, perhaps curved around another body with legs entwined. However, on this particular morning the said man was but a child. A little boy curled into a ball with a skull splitting headache. The pillows laid upon his head as attempt to block out the sunlight and the noise that follows the sunrise. Unfortunately for him it proved to be in vain.

_Shit_, he thought with sudden realization. Immediately he maneuvered himself to sit up right. The vertigo that followed made him regret his sudden movement.

Sasuke's black eyes trailed across the room he found himself in. It was black and white. Plain but skillfully decorated. The canvas white walls stood in stark contrast to the black carpeted floors. There was a black shelf with twisted metal picture frames in the shape of elaborate vines and volumes of books. Beside it were a large window and the only sign of color in the midst of the extremes of the color spectrum. Pale lavender curtains thin as parchment hung down to the floor letting the light spill in. Directly across the window sat Sasuke amidst white sheets on the black four-post bed. It was not a room he recognized. Before he could question himself where he was the door on his right opened.

"I see you are awake," said a pink haired girl as she walked in. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a train wreck," replied Sasuke. "Who are you? And where am I?"

"Sakura," she said as she handed him a pile of neatly folded clothes. "Here you can change into this."

Sasuke looked down to find himself fully clothed. He mentally sighed in relief. At least nothing happened with this stranger. With stretched arms he took the clothing.

"Thanks," he muttered. "Once again, where am I?"

"My house. My spare bedroom to be exact."

"Do you always take in strangers?" Sasuke asked. Bits and pieces of last night flashed in his mind.

Sakura walked to the door. She opened it with her back towards him. Just as she was about to close the door, she poked her head into the room. Her striking emerald green eyes looked into his obsidian ones.

"Well no. Not always but neighbors don't let neighbors walk around drunk."

**Author's Note: Hey y'all. Okay so this is my third story so I am still new to writing. So please review I would appreciate your thoughts. Also follow and favorite if you like. So I just wanted to say that I rated this M initially for language and mature themes but I am thinking of maybe putting in a lemon later on in the story ;) so just letting you know. alright, so ja ne for now. **


End file.
